Crimson Prince
by hikarinanao
Summary: His eyes were the colour of blood, and I saw them widened. I grabbed ahold of the place where he bit me. Then, he muttered my name. "Haruhi…" My first fic here, RnR please : Vampire!Tamaki X Haruhi. Rated T for language and blood. No flames please. {HIATUS}
1. Her Blood

**CRIMSON PRINCE**  
By: Hikari Nanao

Prologue: _"Her Blood"_

_-Tamaki POV-_

No.

Why is this happening?

I can't believe I just…

Haruhi…

"Se-senpai?"

Her voice filled the silence, snapping me off my guilt to her. I wiped my mouth clean once again. "Ha-Haruhi?"

"You're a—"

"I'm sorry, Haruhi… I'm sorry…" I continued to repeat those words to Haruhi, who is still holding her bleeding neck. I can see her eyes already wet. Then tears fall down slowly to her cheek. I tried to hold her, but she stepped away from me. She's… scared of me…? Why the hell is this happening, dammit!

* * *

_A few moments ago..._

"Thank you for your visit, princess." I bowed to his last customer for today, and waved her goodbye. I let out a sigh. Today was a very tiring day, since a team from another school visited for a friendly b-ball fight, with a whooping lot of cheerleaders. Girls. In other words, _customers_. I turned to my club members—well, member, Haruhi, and put my hands on my hips. "Phew! Days like this really tire me, no matter how much I love being a host." I grunted. "It's my first time serving like this, senpai. It's a lot more tiring for me!" Haruhi replied with a smile and a small laugh. Ahh, Haruhi's smile. Refreshing as usual, I thought. I smiled brightly, loving the view in front of my eyes. "Well, I though you must learn more, so I called you toda—"

_*CRAAASSSHHH!*_

The sound came from the snack room. It surprised me, and I rushed to take a look with Haruhi.

"Uwaaa! Takashi, I broke it!" It seems like our Loli-shota host Honey-senpai accidentally broke a tea cup. "Calm down, Mitsukuni." Said Mori-senpai. He proceeds to clean up the shattered cup. I ran to him and asked if Haruhi and I can help him out, and he nodded. But shortly afterwards Honey-senpai cried, so I told Mori-senpai to calm him down and let us do the work. I also ordered to host club to call it a day and go home. No, I didn't do it because I wanted to be alone with Haruhi, but to teach Haruhi about our club members' behaviours. Well, I also did it for _something_ else… I hope it won't happen tho—_oh, shit_.

"Ow ow owww…." Haruhi clenched to her hands. Blood dripped from her bleeding pointer finger. This is what I hate. I faintly grabbed my throat and gulped. Then, I hold her hand, while still trying to hold my tongue from licking it. "Which one?" I asked with a worrying tune. "Thi-this one…" She blushed. Then it came.

"Ca-can you lick it for me, senpai?"

Damn.

"Why?" I replied.

"Well, saliva is a good pain killer, ri-right?" She blushed furiously.

Now, I'm having a debate on my mind. One thinking says 'No Tamaki, who knows what you'll do to her?', but another said 'Go on, this is your chance to taste it… Imagine how sweet it would be?'

Oh, shut up! I… I…!

_-Haruhi POV-_

Tamaki-senpai blanked out, silenced. I put on an embarrassed face. Maybe I shouldn't have asked him after all.

"S-senpai? It's okay if you don't want to—"

"No, Haruhi." He cut me off. Then, he slowly slid my hand and opened his mouth. He took my finger in his mouth and gently licked it. Wait, is it just me or were his canines really sharp? Well, I don't really care, but… he seems to be enjoying it somehow. Then, he changed his pattern from licking to sucking. "Sen…pai?" I asked him quietly. He looked at me, and I gasped. His eyes were _crimson red_.

"Wh-what the…?" My hands are trembling. Don't tell me he's what I think he is. Those are mythical creatures! They… They don't exist! He faintly grinned. Then, he let go of my hand and pushed me to the wall. I gasped and groaned in surprise and hurt. He locked me in my position, hands held tight to the wall above my head. I shivered. What is he going to with me?

"Haruhi…" he whispered to my ear. Then, he lowered his head to my neck and licked it slow. "S-senpai! What are you—ah!" I felt sharp things digging in my neck.

He bit me.

I could feel his canines… no, fangs, buried inside of me. I resisted, but he held me tighter. Then I felt my blood sucked out. I tried to pull away again, but he pushed me back and groaned. "Senpai! Stop!" I was finally able to pull him away. My suggestion was true. His eyes were the colour of blood, and I saw it widened. I grabbed ahold of the place where he bit me. Then, he muttered my name. "Haruhi…"

* * *

"Senpai… are you… a…" I scarily spoke to him. He looked away.

"A vampire…?"

* * *

**A/N: Phew. My first vampire fic! Wrote one because there's not too many TamaHaru vamp fics here. And also my first fic that actually turned out good. My other fics are script-styled, so I'm not sure if I should put it up here. This is un-Betaed, but I put it up on facebook first to see my friends' responses, then put it up here if nothing else is wrong. But I'm always taking tips, so RnR please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, because if I do it would have vampires in it.  
**


	2. My Fangs

CRIMSON PRINCE

By: Hikari Nanao

Chapter One: "_My Fangs_"

_-Tamaki POV-_

Of course I also didn't think it was right.

"Senpai… are you… a… a vampire…?"

God damn. Now what? She knew his true form. She'd avoid me for the rest of her life.

"Are you scared… Haruhi?" I dared myself to ask, my vision still damp red.

She twitched. "I…"

"This is what I actually am." I ensured her that once more. "Are you scared…?"

Haruhi's eyes widened and she looked at me scarily with fear. She moved back a few steps and then ran away, grabbing her bag and fled out of the room. I should have expected that kind of reaction. After my vision returned to normal, I wiped my mouth and walked out of the room to the window in the hallway. I looked out and saw Haruhi running—crying, while grabbing her wound on her way out the academy. I frowned and returned to the 3rd music room. How did things turn out like this? I thought I swore not to lose control at school! Besides, even not at home have I lost control so fast by just a drop of blood!

"That's not your fault, Suoh."

EEP! I turned around to see a man in black cloak. Ah, it's _him_. In the worst timing possible.

"We meet again, huh… although I've always hoped we won't." I gave him a dared look. "What the hell will be your business here!"

"Calm down, my little vampire. Didn't your human parents told you not to disobey them?" He chuckled. Eww. Even the thoughts of having him as a dad disgusts me. I looked at him with a jerked look. But he isn't wrong, since he's my dad in a vampire's way. He was the one who turned me a few months ago when he massacred my house for whatever unknown reason, threatening me with Haruhi's humanity as a price. I couldn't do anything, and was left like this.

"You have ignored your needs as a vampire to feed for all this time. You've also avoided to see or smell blood in any way. And now your mistakes will get it up to you…"

"SHUT UP." I cut him off. He frowned.

"… didn't I tell you not to DISOBEY ME!" He groaned out and pushed me to the wall, binding my neck. He seems to have stopped my movements somehow. "It's going to be a lot harder to keep yourself still now that you've taken your first bite… And you're going to need more human blood, except if you want to go crazy for blood until you fully lose your humanity… I look forward to see what you'll do to avoid that… Hahaha!"

Then in a milisecond, he left.

Dammit. My life's going to be a lot worse now.

_-Haruhi POV-_

I ran swiftly to my apartment and locked my front door and slid down against it. My head is still dizzy from blood loss and the fact that my dearest senpai is a vampire.

"_Are you scared… Haruhi?"_

Ugh! I shook my head. Snap out it, Haruhi! I rubbed my temple and I couldn't hold it any longer. My tears fell down my cheek. I can't just believe something like this. And he bit me. Still, his red eyes haunted me. His blood red eyes that I have never seen before.

*tap tap tap…*

Gasp! Who's there! Oh Haruhi, you're just being paranoid. The sound came from outside. Hahaha…

But if that's the case how the hell did it get that loud!

I stood up and slammed out the door. But no one's there. Don't tell me it was him…

"_Are you scared…?"_

What? Why am I remembering this all of a sudden!

Scared, huh…

Ugh, maybe I'm too tired… I'll go get a rest.

* * *

_-Tamaki POV-_

The bell rang and everyone has gone out. I tidied my table and put my things in my bag. Then, Kyoya approached me.

"Come on Tamaki, you're usually the fastest to go out. Our customers are waiting!"

"R-Right, sorry." I replied, forcing a smile. I can't drag Kyoya into this. Not after what I did yesterday. But I can't help but to think of Haruhi when that damned 'father' said 'Human Blood'. I hurried to the music room with Kyoya.

When I opened the door, the Host Club are already set to open. The member scolded me for being a bit late. I apologized to them with a smile. Then, I saw her.

Haruhi.

"Ah, senpai, you're here! Finally!" She scolded me. "Hurry up and take on these clothes!" My eyes widened. She's not… afraid of me?"

"What? Heey, Tamaki-senpai!"

"Aaah, sorry!" I grabbed the clothes and changed to them. Then I sat beside her and helped her preparing stuff.

"Tamaki-senpai…" She mumbled quietly, eyes focused on the host club's things they're going to use. Of course I could hear that thanks to this enhanced hearing.

"Haruhi…?" I looked at her. Then, she lifted up her face and looked at me. I purposefully opened my mouth slightly so that she could see my fangs. She responded to it and pulled out her finger to touch it. Then she pulled back, looked down, and I closed my mouth back. She looked up again and smiled at me.

"I'm not scared of you."

My eyes widened. She's not…scared…?

I saw her wink and the twins opened the club room door. I closed my eyes and smiled in relief. At least, I'm not worried about that anymore and I'm ready to be a host again.

… Or so I thought.

* * *

**A/N: If you're wondering this is put up so fast, I've already written it before hand. My senpai on facebook told me to get this posted on , so I made an account today. I'm writing the 2nd chapter, and I won't be able to update fast because I can only write on weekends, so I'm sorry if I make you all wait. I'm also taking on your opinions whether it's okay or not to post my script-sytled fic, since I've never read one here. Again RnR would be appreciated! I promise the bloodlust next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, because if I do it would have vampires in it.**


	3. Her Taste

CRIMSON PRINCE

By: Hikari Nanao

**A/N: OMG. Sorry if it's a bit crappy, because I wrote it when I didn't have the mood to... My Microsoft Word often not respond when I save this. Its AutoRecover files are unaccessible, too. Error and repeat. That's why I often go into bad mood these days. I barely made this on time yesterday, so please bear with it until my MW is repaired.**

**I'm too lazy to edit the apostrophes, too... (my MW turns normal apostrophes to single opening quotes)**

**Oh well. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Three: "Her Taste"

-Tamaki POV-

This thick taste… Haruhi's blood…

At first, I didn't believe she's going to say something like that. I thought it was fake.

But… as I continued to sink in her blood's taste, I could feel it… her warmth, her love…

And I almost left her alone because of this stupid thirst that idiotic father gave me…

I was such a fool, Haruhi… But I'm not going to leave you alone again.

Ever.

* * *

After I got enough, I withdrew my fangs from her neck. I leaned to the wall and she looked at me with her straight eyes.

"Senpai? Are you alright?"

I looked at her back.

"Nothing."

"Come on, why do you look so sad? Shouldn't you guys be happy after a meal?" She chuckled a bit. I smiled.

"Heh, yeah, I guess so." I laughed a bit. "It's just… I don't know… I'm relieved. And happy in a way." I cupped her cheek with my right hand. "I'm happy you're not ignoring me because I'm… you know…"

"Didn't I tell you I'm not scared of you?" She holded my right hand with both of her hands. "I'm not going to leave you alone. Not now." She took my hand to her chest. I could feel her heartbeats. "Haruhi… Neither do I—"

"Did I interrupt something?"

Ah, God dammit! It was getting a bit romantic, too!

"Ooh, are those your bite marks, Suoh? I'm surprised you didn't drain her dry." He said with a grin. And laughed. Ugh, I hate him so much.

"Ha! Don't compare me with YOU, you little…!"

"How many times I've told you not to disobey me, Suoh…?" He glared at me and his eyes turned red. I tried to move, but I couldn't.

"No wonder, why you picked her as your blood bank, Suoh… she smells good…" Damn! I wanna punch his face SO BAD! But why can't I move already! Wait, what's he doing? He's closing in to Haruhi!

"It makes me want to…"

STOP! I'm not going to let you finish that!

"Rrrraaaahhhh!" Click! I somehow broke free of that… thing. "Get off Haruhi!" I screamed and pushed him away, standing in between them. I panted and Haruhi shook heavily.

"What's this? You're not willing to share her with me? Do you want her so bad, Suoh…?" He laughed. What a maniac.

"I'll leave. I don't have that much time to spend… But I'll come back for you, remember that…" Wuzz! He left. Again. Okay, WTF. There's only one thing to care about now.

"Haruhi! Haruhi, are you alright?" I swiftly turned to her and rested her against the wall. "I'm okay, senpai…" She smiled. "But who is…"

"I'll explain later." I put my figer on her lips. "Now, let's get out of here. Everyone seems to have gone home." I reached out for the door handle. I feel her pat me on my shoulder. "Change your clothes first, senpai. I'll go first."

"Okay." I told her, slightly grinning. "Wait 3 seconds. I mean THREE seconds." I saw her confused face. "Hm, just do it quick." She went out for 3 seconds. Then in. "Senpai, they left a no—" I was already finished. Thank my inhuman speed. "… they left a note saying they went home before us, so now lets head back…"

"Mm, okay." I nodded. "Let's go home together on my car and I'll explain everything through the way. And don't you say no."

"… okay."

So we got into the car and I explained everything to her. I saw her guilty face when I told her her life was the trade for my current self. I calmed her down and told her that I want to protect her, and I'll do everything I can. She started crying all of a sudden and I pat her back, telling her it's okay.

"No, senpai." She backed off. "If you're doing whetever it takes to protect me, I'll also do MY part." She wiped her tears away.

"I'll find out what will cure you from this, and I'm doing whatever it takes!"

I was shocked. I didn't think she'd care that much for me.

"I'm sorry." I told her, and embraced her again.

"Don't say it." I felt her hands hugging me back. "I'm doing everything I can. So until then…" She pulled back and cupped my face, forcing me to look straight at her eyes. "… you'll drink from me."

What.

"Haruhi, it's okay, I—"

"No buts!" Before I knew it, we've arrived at her home. "Just tell me whenever you need it, okay? See you tomorrow, senpai!"

I saw her running up the stairs to reach her house.

"Baka." I smiled. "You don't have to go that far…"

_To be continued..._


End file.
